Dean's Angel
by Meegsie St James
Summary: Dean has found the love of his life but not everything lasts forever.


**Disclaimer:** I own all except for the Winchesters, sadly.  
**Summary:** Dean has found the love of his life but not everything lasts forever.  
**Warnings:** Well I think it's sad. So it could be sad…  
**Author's Notes:** It came to me one night while trying to sleep. No beta as usual.. Oh and I'm not sure I like the title…

--

**-Dean's Angel-**

Since meeting her Dean knew she was different to other women, and at first the difference was that she was a pain in the ass that didn't even give him a double take when they first met. Neither of them was afraid to admit that they didn't have the entire 'love at first sight' thing. Their circumstance of meeting was; she, a waitress, serving an upset Sammy a slice of pie and ignoring the hell out of Dean. A first for him but after a while they were both interested. Very interested. And that was that, the two of them inseparable, Kaylee tagging along with Sam and Dean across the country. And if you asked anyone who knew Dean and Kaylee they'd tell you that they were happy, despite their unhappy circumstances.

The first sign to him that all was not right was that she wasn't acting liker her usual self. She got angry at nothing, swore like a sailor, and began to ignore him like they weren't a couple all the time. Sam told him it was just a woman's monthlies, PMS, but Dean knew something was up. That was when the headaches started and Dean was entirely sure that something was definitely up.

That was over a year ago and things just got worse over that time, she's had the operations, herbal remedies and after the months she stopped his attempts for supernatural cures, telling him that 'there are just some things that are meant to be.'

And so that is how they got here. A hospital room that had become a little too familiar, with her own pillow, blanket and new flowers everyday from Dean this room seemed like a second home and that wasn't always comforting. He was sitting with her for hours on end, knowing that the last week or so was drawing close, painfully close when a conversation, he wasn't the fondest of bubbled its way up and out of his throat.

"Are you scared?"

Dean looked into her half-open, beautiful brown eyes and his heart sunk just a little further.

"Nah." She sighed tiredly. "I'm passed that" and even though she knew what lay ahead she smiled. She smiled with knowing, with strength even though she physically had none left, with happiness even though all seemed lost. She smiled the most beautiful smile Dean had seen on her and it was a smile for him so he wouldn't be scared. "I've done all I can with this life. Although-" she stopped herself and swallowed painfully. "I wanted kids." She smiled again, a breathless laugh passing her lips.

Dean tried so hard not to let his tears fall. It was surprising that such a small sentence, such a normal request that is so often taken for granted had such a huge and painful effect on them. After a moment's silence and staring eyes he spoke.

"My kids?"

"Yeah." Kaylee nodded, still with that beautiful smile. "If that's alright." Even though the circumstances she still teased him.

"Well" Dean let go of her hand for the first time in hours. "We'll just have to take care of that.

He reached for a pad of paper and pen from the table next to her hospital bed and began to draw something.

When he was finished he presented it to Kaylee. The drawing was of five stick figures – all labelled and all had smiling faces. The first had spiky lines atop the head to represent hair he was labelled Dean. The second had wavy lines for hair and held the hand of the first she was labelled Kaylee.

The other three were smaller. One had again spiky hair he was labelled Sam. The middle had short lines for hair he was Michael and the last had wavy hair like her mothers she was labelled Andrea.

"See that's us' Dean pointed at the first two. "And our first would be named after Sam – he's big and strong like his Dad." He stopped to look into her smiling eyes, "Our second, another boy," Dean smiled, "He's Michael, I've always liked that name. And our last, Andrea, like your Mom, she's as beautiful and smart and _brave_ as her mother." He ran a finger over Andrea's hair and smiled up at Kaylee.

She returned his smile and looked down at the drawing as Dean handed it to her.

"I love them." She whispered, tears sneaking down her colourless cheeks.

"Well you better or someone could take them from us."

Kaylee let out a small chuckle and held the drawing to her chest.

"You'd never let that happen." She looked at him with all the love she had. Dean stared back into her deep eyes, that were filled with tears and he felt all that love that she had given him.

"Goodnight, Dean." She murmured, still clutching the drawing.

He knew what she meant, not just a simple 'goodnight' it took him a good few seconds to silently gain composure and reply to her.

"Goodnight, Kaylee."

Dean leaned in closer to his one and only and left a small kiss on her forehead. She sighed happily and he placed another on the tip of her nose and a last delicate caress on her dry lips.

She died that night. That night in his arms, in her sleep. Peaceful is what Dean hoped for. He wished she dreamt of their children, he knew she did. Their own family. Dean wasn't as angry as he was when they first found this sickness. As Kaylee had told him she had found her peace and so had he. The peace knowing she would stay that beautiful forever, she'd love him forever and that she'd have the memory of them forever. And the memory of their children together, whether they had the chance to have them or not.

Dean loved this woman more than anything and he knew that she would be with him forever, watching over him and making sure he stayed safe. After all that's what angels are for.


End file.
